Dissolution
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido en la batalla de los doce templos Shaka busca a Milo para pedirle un favor.


**Nota:** Relacionada directamente con otras historias, pero se entiende bien por sí sola.

* * *

 _There are chasms too wide to ever be breached_

 _There are many destinations never meant to be reached_

 _There are footsteps in a journey we will never conclude_

 _There are chapters in this book that we will never read through_

 _Two pairs of feet that walk in their own distinctive paths_

 _Two shared disasters each with their own aftermaths_

 _Call the Dawn - Assemblage 23_

El octavo templo se asomaba imponente al final de las escaleras, mientras el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteaba a cada paso de la figura envuelta en blanco. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ello sólo acentuaba la sensación de desasosiego que le embargaba al percibir la tormenta, no la que aún empapaba su cuerpo, sino la cosmoenergía que caótica estremecía cada fibra de su ser. Su ceño se frunció y en sus labios se dibujó una línea firme y llena de determinación. En un principio había considerado ignorar el constante flujo proveniente de Escorpio, la imagen de Milo y Aiolia enfrentando a Mu y compartiendo una relación evidentemente cercana aún estaba grabada en su mente, pero después recordó la devastación en el rostro de Milo al entrar al templo de Acuario. En ese momento se había sentido un intruso en aquella escena íntima y desgarradora del octavo custodio sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Camus.

Virgo elevó su propio cosmos al entrar al templo, el cual permanecía hundido en las sombras, apenas iluminado por escasas teas que ardían y llenaban el aire con su débil crepitar. Nada parecía delatar el caos que aún podía percibir, pero ello no impedía que avanzara en busca de Milo, quien aparentemente prefería esconderse en la soledad. Al llegar a los aposentos privados comenzó a calentar agua para después tomar un par de tazas que conocía perfectamente bien, después de todo él mismo las había obsequiado al griego años antes. En más de una ocasión había repetido los mismos movimientos, a sabiendas de que el ritual resultaba una evidencia de la creciente cercanía entre ambos, pero en ese instante se sentía inseguro acerca de qué tan bien sería recibido.

—Pensé que sabías que es de mala educación entrar a un templo sin permiso de su guardián.

Shaka se giró y en un gesto poco usual, abrió sus ojos para posarlos en la figura a sus espaldas. Rápidamente estudió el aspecto de su compañero, y entonces notó algo que le había pasado desapercibido esa tarde. Su cabello lucía irregular, como si faltara un mechón grueso que probablemente se encontraba en la tumba de Camus. Milo se percató de inmediato, elevando su mentón en esa expresión arrogante y retadora que usaba cuando se sentía juzgado o intimidado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Shaka?

—Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, —el santo de Virgo ignoró la pregunta y la mirada recalcitrante de Milo, —pero conozco algunas tradiciones antiguas. Sufres, pero él no querría que…

—No te atrevas a decirme qué podría querer o no Camus, porque nadie lo conocía como yo. ¿Entiendes?

—Y me parece que en tu dolor olvidas que no eres el único que lo apreciaba, y el sentimiento se extiende a ti Milo.

El aludido lo miró con recelo antes de suspirar y tomar asiento frente a Shaka. Su mano tomó entonces la taza de la fragante infusión que llevó a sus labios sin dejar de verlo a los ojos...

—La primera vez que te vi me sentí francamente impresionado. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan… —Shaka pausó, inseguro de cómo describir el aspecto de aquel niño dorado. No era únicamente su cabello rubio y ondulado, su piel parecía reflejar los rayos del sol y sus ojos resplandecían con un color turquesa tan profundo que parecía poder hundirse en ellos. Todo su ser exaltaba los sentidos en completa oposición a las escenas que había visto en la India—. Desde que te vi, supe que eras alguien lleno de vida, casi voluptuoso.

Milo le miró algo sorprendido, porque Shaka nunca le había hablado de ello. Y quizás no lo habría hecho de no ser porque en ese momento le parecía necesario.

—Admito que mi opinión de ti parecía cambiar cada día. A veces parecías ser demasiado alegre o infantil, al otro día mostrabas un lado sumamente temperamental, frío y cruel, sólo para mostrarte sorprendentemente gentil con los menos afortunados en el santuario. Aún recuerdo el día que llegó Camus, un niño introvertido y aparentemente tímido. Casi no tardaste nada en caminar hacia él con aire decidido para tomarlo de la mano; le dedicaste una sonrisa radiante y empezaste a enseñarle griego.

—¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste mirando? —preguntó Milo con cierta incomodidad, pues nunca había considerado que alguien más prestara tanta atención a su relación con el francés.

—Era difícil ignorarte Milo, de otro modo no sé si Camus habría logrado resistirse a ti. ¿No lo crees? Ambos resultaron tener una amistad inusual en la orden y nunca negué que eso me intrigaba. Siempre fueron muy distintos, pero parecía haber un entendimiento implícito y exclusivo entre ustedes. Pocas veces los vi pelear, como esa ocasión cuando discutieron por… ¿Saga?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? Sé que eran cercanos, aunque con lo sucedido…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Shaka? —la voz de Milo se elevó debido a la ira apenas contenida en sus ojos. —Cuando llegué al santuario Saga se acercó a mí; todavía no era santo de Géminis pero no me cabía duda de que lo conseguiría. Lo admiraba y respetaba, incluso pensé que había algo diferente, pero no fue así.

—¿Te rechazó?

—¿Por qué habría de decirte algo al respecto? Nada de eso es asunto tuyo Shaka.

—Porque te pesa callarlo. Camus era tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, pero nunca pudiste decirle nada de esto, habría sido complicado y doloroso, ¿o me equivoco?

El griego lo miró con ojos centelleantes al mismo tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una mueca de desagrado.

—Bien, ¿quieres saber qué pasó? Camus decidió ir a Siberia a continuar su entrenamiento, entonces le dije lo que sentía por él. ¿Sabes que me contestó? Que no estaba seguro de poder corresponder mis sentimientos. Se marchó sin despedirse como si nuestra amistad no hubiera importado un demonio. Entonces Saga se acercó de nuevo, después de haber guardado su distancia. Me escuchó y consoló, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando la relación se volvió física. Después desapareció y creí entender perfectamente bien sus intenciones. Camus regresó unos meses después y por supuesto que intuyó lo que pasó y regresó a Siberia molesto. Tuve que ir a buscarlo para poder resolver las cosas y lo demás seguro ya lo imaginas.

Shaka lo miró con tranquilidad, sin expresar la más mínima sorpresa ante la admisión de su relación fugaz con el santo de Géminis, algo que había sospechado pero que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a insinuar. Muchas situaciones adquirieron otro sentido ante esa revelación, como la actitud a veces contradictoria del sumo sacerdote hacia el santo de Escorpio, o su aparente frialdad hacia Acuario.

—Fue un error, y no pienso volver a hablar de ello. Saga fue parte de un pasado que no me interesa recordar.

—Comprendo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué insistir en la relación con Camus? Ya sabías lo destructivo que podía ser.

—No Shaka, no entiendes. Mi relación con Camus era completamente diferente. Él era mi hermano de armas, mi mejor amigo y mi ser más querido. No habría comparación, Camus nunca fue ni será una equivocación. No se trataba únicamente de atracción, aunque ese elemento fue importante, siempre fue mucho más.

La mirada de Milo oscureció y su rostro adquirió un aspecto adusto mientras su mano se crispaba en un puño sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que es sentir cómo se desgarra tu alma? ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto como para sentir que te ahogas con su ausencia? —La voz del griego parecía apenas un murmullo entrecortado por la emoción—. Y cada instante resulta ser únicamente un doloroso recuerdo de todo eso que ya nunca tendrás, de lo que ya no será.

El santo de Virgo lo miró con simpatía, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello resultaba realmente insuficiente. Entonces recordó la expresión de Aiolia al hablar de su hermano y supo que nunca había experimentado un afecto tan sincero y profundo por otro ser humano. Pero la profundidad del dolor que observaba en ambos griegos le hacían dudar de la sensatez en amar.

—Pero no te arrepientes…

—En absoluto. Cada momento a su lado valió la pena. No creas que no hay una parte de mí que se odia por haber dejado avanzar a su discípulo. Pude haberlo detenido… Camus habría estado furioso, pero estaría vivo.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del griego, quien no tardó en limpiarla con un movimiento indiferente. Su atención regresó al santo de Virgo cuando escuchó su voz:

—En realidad sé muy poco de ese tipo de emociones. Conozco los corazones de los hombres, pero hay sentimientos que sólo puedo admirar desde la lejanía. Además, el tiempo en este mundo es limitado.

—La guerra está por comenzar, lo sé Shaka.

—Y es por ello que quisiera pedirte un favor. —Su mirada celeste buscó la del octavo guardián, quien lo observaba con fría paciencia—. Sólo te pido que lo consideres cuidadosamente antes de responder. ¿De acuerdo?

Shaka se limitó a continuar con voz pausada y serena ante la expresión irónica de Escorpio:

—Al menos una vez, quisiera experimentar esa cercanía con otra persona…

Milo lo interrumpió levantando una mano con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Alto! No me vengas con eso. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que me estás pidiendo?! ¡No soy tu maldito juguete Shaka! ¡¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que te acabo de decir?!

—¿Sinceramente? No entiendo todo, no. Y quizás nunca pueda hacerlo, pero hay cosas que podrías ayudarme a comprender ¿no lo crees?

Su voz era un evidente contraste con la del dueño del templo, quien parecía más inquieto a cada instante, sus ojos un par de gemas centelleantes de ira.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a mostrarte? ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que es tener sexo? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que puedas presumir ser superior al deseo, a la lascivia de los simples mortales?! ¡No insultes mi inteligencia Shaka!

—No pretendo insultarte ni a ti ni a Camus. Sólo quiero conocer algo parecido a esa cercanía…

—¿Y por eso vienes y me lo pides ahora? Tu insensibilidad no tiene límites. ¿Por qué habría de aceptar? Dame una sola razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Aiolia que te meta en su cama? Hasta donde sé ambos tienen una maravillosa amistad, ¿cierto?

Las palabras de Milo destilaban desprecio y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa mordaz acompañada de una mirada fría e insondable, semejante a la expresión que usaba durante las batallas. El rostro de Shaka palideció y sus ojos se desviaron por primera vez durante la discusión. Cuando regresó su mirada en dirección de su interlocutor su expresión era una de resignación.

—La crueldad es innecesaria. Y no es que sea asunto tuyo; pero Aiolia está molesto conmigo por lo ocurrido durante su enfrentamiento con Pegaso… lo cual es comprensible.

—Por supuesto. —La voz de Milo iba cargada de acritud. Si bien ignoraba los detalles, le quedaba claro que el santo de Leo culpaba a Virgo por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, una parte de él se recriminaba por no haber sospechado algo antes. ¿Qué no había conocido bien a Saga? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Quizás Shaka y él resultaban compañeros de un mismo crimen.

—Si quieres un motivo no puedo darte uno que sea convincente. Quizás en otras circunstancias habría ido con Aiolia, pero estoy aquí pidiéndote un favor. No soy tan soberbio como crees, por ello puedo admitir mis limitaciones en cuanto a las emociones y las pasiones. Muy probablemente no sobreviva esta guerra santa, ¿acaso es mucho pedir que compartas estos últimos momentos conmigo?

Los ojos del octavo custodio se clavaron en él y entonces la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Su expresión se tornó seria mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellos en un mudo enfrentamiento. Finalmente desvió la mirada y maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Entiendes lo inútil que va a resultar todo? No hay ningún tipo de afecto o ternura entre nosotros. ¿Qué esperas encontrar Shaka? ¿Deseo? Eso es apenas una chispa que después de breves segundos se vuelve insípida. Sólo habrá decepción en el mejor de los casos, amargura en el peor.

El santo de Virgo asintió pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo. Quizás no estaban enamorados, pero se negaba a creer que no existieran emociones profundas entre ambos. Eran camaradas, compañeros de armas que habían sangrado juntos en numerosas ocasiones.

—¿Qué no había un antiguo batallón…

—No es lo mismo. Esos hombres eran amantes y compañeros de armas. Lo que propones es lo opuesto. Te lo advierto, no habrá nada más que un momento de cercanía física, nada emotivo. ¿Aún así quieres seguir con tu retorcido experimento?

Shaka exhaló con cansancio y asintió antes de que Milo pudiera cambiar de parecer. Este último entrecerró los ojos y musitó una serie de improperios en griego antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta invadir su espacio personal. Lo miró con una expresión irónica antes de tomarlo con brusquedad por la nuca para presionar con firmeza sus labios en un beso agresivo y carente de dulzura.

El contacto duró apenas unos segundos y tras apartarse ambos desviaron sus rostros. Shaka intentaba catalogar la sensación cálida pero ciertamente incómoda de aquella invasión, sin saber con certeza si le resultaba agradable. Un tirón lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y entonces se dio cuenta que Milo lo llevaba en dirección de su habitación. Su garganta se sintió repentinamente seca y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

—¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un cordero que va al matadero? Tú pediste esto, así que acéptalo o vete por donde viniste, no tengo humor para intentar seducirte, ¿entiendes?

El aludido miró con algo de sorpresa al griego y su expresión ofendida extrajo una risa apagada de sus labios, los cuales volvieron a presionar un beso hambriento contra los suyos al mismo tiempo que era empujado hasta caer entre las sábanas. Las sensaciones resultaban sobrecogedoras, entre los besos y las caricias por parte de las manos de Milo apenas podía comprender lo que sucedía, mucho menos corresponder al contacto.

Cuando éste último se apartó para poder recuperar el aliento antes de continuar su asalto, se encontró con algo que no esperaba después de aquel discurso. Shaka lucía pálido en contraste con los labios enrojecidos y su cuerpo permanecía rígido como muestra evidente de su incomodidad, parecía más bien la víctima de una agresión. Milo cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio; si bien había deseado intimidar a Virgo, tampoco quería que el encuentro resultara violento.

—No voy a lastimarte ¿sabes? Quisiera odiarte por lo que estamos haciendo, pero ni siquiera tengo energía para hacerlo. Ven…

Lo tomó por la muñeca y jaló hasta quedar debajo del peso de Shaka, a quien acomodó entre sus piernas. Con sumo cuidado lo tomó del mentón para verlo a los ojos.

—Si en algún momento deseas que me detenga, sólo dilo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Milo besó la comisura de sus labios y succionó el labio inferior de Shaka, quien entonces emitió un suave suspiro tras lo cual su postura comenzaba a relajarse. Poco a poco la tibieza de aquellos besos expertos y las caricias sobre su piel lograron obnubilar su mente y hundirlo en un océano de sensaciones placenteras. Sólo cuando su mano se presionó contra el pecho de Milo sintiendo el palpitar desbocado de su corazón pudo reconocer el ritmo acelerado de su pulso y de la sangre que se agolpaba en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Los besos de Shaka era suaves, roces fugaces que lentamente adquirían seguridad, al igual que sus manos inquietas y los brazos que momentos más tarde lo envolvían para atraerlo hasta entremezclar sus alientos. Por un momento quiso olvidar ese otro cuerpo conocido, aquellos con resabio a pasado; hizo un esfuerzo por buscar complacer a su nuevo amante mientras su interior se resquebrajaba un poco más.

Lo primero que notó Shaka al despertarse fue que estaba solo en la cama, como había esperado. Se levantó con pereza y miró con cierta curiosidad las marcas en su piel. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de lado y una emoción agridulce lo embargó. Milo tenía razón, la breve cercanía en esos momentos sólo servía como un terrible recordatorio de aquello que aún carecía. Pero arrepentirse habría sido un insulto para ambos, por lo que se negó a sentir culpa por lo que habían hecho.

Poco después se sorprendió cuando notó la presencia de Milo a su lado, incluso intentó ignorar el hecho de que permanecía desnudo debajo de la sábana que había tomado para sentarse a disfrutar el amanecer. El griego le extendió una taza de té que aceptó con gusto justo antes de recibir un beso breve en los labios. Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces supo que había un entendimiento tácito entre ambos. Milo siempre lo había sabido y Shaka había querido comprender y con el entendimiento surgieron emociones contradictorias que parecían afligir su alma.

—Yo…

—Deberías hablar con Aiolia. La guerra está por comenzar y quizás ninguno de nosotros sobreviva.

Shaka se limitó a asentir mientras bebían en silencio ante el inminente amanecer.


End file.
